la historia que nunca pude contar
by korraxmako lover
Summary: cuando Mako y Korra se dirigen a la tribu agua del norte, se ponen a hablar, y Mako le cuenta a Korra la historia de sus padres, hasta el día en que se conocieron


Historia situada a comienzos de la segunda temporada de "la leyenda de Korra", cuando ellos están viajando al polo sur.

Los dos estamos sentados, mirando la luna, hablando, cuando de repente se me viene a la memoria que estábamos yendo a la tribu agua del sur, a mi casa, donde están mis padres, yo no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar me padre, con todo esto de "convivir con Mako", porque yo soy su única hija, y porque mi padre es muy cerrado, no sé si le iba a gustar mucho la idea.

Yo seguía perdida en mi mundo, pensando en todo lo que iban a ser las próximas semanas, cuando de repente Mako para de hablar, y me mira.

-¿Qué te parece? -me pregunto.

-¿Qué me parece que?, perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa –respondí.

-si… parecías muy pensativa, ¿qué paso? ¿En qué pensabas? –Me interrogo con un tono un poco preocupado- ¿pasó algo malo?

-no!, mmm… si… no se –respondí sin pensar en lo que me preguntaba- pensaba en que cuando lleguemos, estaremos con mis padres, yo quiero que los conozcas, en el sentido de que te reconozcan como mi novio, ellos son muy buenos, pero mi padre es muy celoso conmigo.

-entendiendo –mira para abajo, y se queda callado.

-¿que paso? Te quedaste callado –le tome la mano y le pregunte, sin saber que pensar sobre su silencio.

-es que… déjalo, no importa –me respondió secamente.

-cuéntame, ¿no quieres conocer a mis padres? –lo mire, intentando mirarlo a los ojos y que nuestras miradas se crucen.

-¡no! no es eso, es que… -me miro a los ojos- me hubiese gustado que tu pudieses conocer a mis padres- bajo la mirada tristemente.

-Mako… lo siento mucho, no quise sacar ese tema porque te pone incomodo y… -el me paro mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no te preocupes, yo se que tu intentas no sacar el tema, pero esta vez fui yo el que lo saque, no te culpes por ello, no tiene nada de malo –desviando esa sonrisa hacia el cielo, mirando a las estrellas.

-Mako, tu sabes que cuando estés listo para ello, me lo puedes contar –comencé a levantarme para ir a mi cuarto- te dejare solo por si quieres pensar –le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno lo vi muy pensativo, más de que parecía la noche anterior cuando me fui. El día siguió normal, lo más normal que se esperar arriba de un barco. Después de la cena, me levante de la mesa, dispuesta a ir a mi cuarto a dormir, y cuando estaba en el pasillo, escucho una voz que me grita a lo lejos.

-Korra… -jadeos- Korra espera -me di vuelta para ver a un Mako exhausto, con una cara muy graciosa y dulce de cansancio

Me detuve para esperarlo, sabía que algo quería decirme, porque sino no hubiese parecido que me busco por dentro y fuera del barco. Espere a que se calme un poco, y hablo.

-Korra, me puedes acompañar afuera por favor?- me pregunto seriamente, como si hubiese pasado algo malo, lo cual me asustó.

-sí, claro, ¿pasa algo malo?

-no, solo quiero decirte algo, pero necesito que sea afuera –asentí, tome su mano, y comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera, él me llevo donde habíamos estado la noche anterior.

Él se quedo callado hasta que llegamos y luego se quedo mirando al cielo, como la noche anterior, yo lo quede mirando, luego mi miro, a los ojos, a lo cual respondí con el mismo gesto. Quedamos mirándonos durante 5 minutos, hasta que al fin pudo decir algo.

-Korra… lo que quería decirte… no sé cómo decirlo realmente-lo pare antes de que pudiese seguir.

- oye, cálmate, no importa lo que me tengas que decir, sea lo que sea, cuéntamelo, no importa cómo, solo dilo –le dije, y vi en su mirada como se calmo, se notaba más relajado- yo sé que te cuesta, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-si… sé que puedo contar contigo, por eso te traje aquí, te quiero contar algo, que nunca le pude decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Bolín, por eso me cuesta tanto encontrar las palabras para decirlo –cuando escuche que dijo eso, supe que era de verdad importante aunque no sabía que era- es… es lo que paso el día que murieron mis padres –lo mire con cara de asombro, pensé que necesitaría más tiempo para hablar de ello.

-Mako, si no quieres, o no estás listo para hablar de eso, no lo hagas, yo puedo esperar hasta que estés listo –le dije.

-Korra, yo sé que puedo contar contigo, además ya se van a cumplir 12 años de que paso, y quiero contártelo –vi una sonrisa que se esbozo en su cara luego de que termino de hablar.

Le sonreí y empecé a retroceder para poder para sentarme y tirarme sobre Naga, él me miro, y luego hizo lo mismo, una vez los dos sentados, nos miramos, y él empezó a hablar.

-bueno… mi padre era de la nación del fuego, y mi madre del reino tierra, ellos se conocieron a los 16 años, cuando mi padre fue que ir al reino tierra con mi abuelo, y se conocieron con mi madre en un mercado, luego de eso se hicieron amigos, y se juntaban todos los días durante 4 semanas, que fue el tiempo que se quedaría mi padre allí. Luego de que mi padre se fue, ambos quedaron muy tristes, y se volvieron a encontrar 2 años después en ciudad republica, cuando ambos se mudaron para trabajar. Pasaron 2 años más y se hicieron novios, luego de 6 meses, mi padre le propuso matrimonio, y ella acepto, luego de es quedaron a vivir en ciudad republica, donde me tuvieron a mi medio año después de su casamiento, y luego nació Bolín.

Nosotros siempre fuimos una familia muy unida, salíamos todos los fines de semanas a las afueras de la cuidad para almorzar y luego estábamos todo el resto del día jugando; ellos siempre nos cuidaron mucho. Pero un día, un ladrón entro a nuestra casa, mi padre escucho ruidos, y la despertó a mi madre para que valla con nosotros, yo también me desperté con los ruidos, y oí cuando mi padre hablaba con mi madre, ella entro a mi habitación, y dijo que no pasaba nada, que nos quedemos tranquilos, Bolín se asusto, pero mi madre lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo, y se quedo dormido, y de repente se escucho un fuerte grito, mi madre me dijo que me quede con mi hermano, que pase lo que pase que no salga de la habitación. Yo asentí, y luego ella salió de la habitación. Yo escuche ruidos de pelea, y no sabía qué hacer, -se empezó a poner nervioso, y se veía la expresión de sus en sus ojos, se veía que él estaba recordando ese momento- en ese momento escondí a Bolin, para que no lo vieran, y salí de mi cuarto para ver que estaba pasando, y vi a mi padre y a mi madre peleando contra un maestro fuego, y mi padre cayo de repente, cuando mi madre fue a ver como estaba él, me vio, y grito que me vaya a mi cuarto, en ese momento, cuando estaba desprevenida, el maestro fuego la ataco por la espalda, mi padre hizo lo que pudo, pero por el golpe anterior no pudo hacer mucho, no le quedaban fuerzas y fue cuando murió mi madre. En ese momento sentía algo raro dentro mío, sentía miedo, dolor, tristeza, me sentía enfurecido, en ese momento fue la primera vez que hice fuego control, tumbe al maestro fuego, y cayo inconsciente, pero no por mucho tiempo, yo estaba ayudando a mi padre a levantarse, -su vos se empezó a oír angustiada, casi como si estuviese llorando- y el maestro fuego lo ataco y murió… murió en mis brazos… murió… por mi culpa…

-Mako… no fue tu culpa, tu solo querías ayudar, no pudiste hacer nada más…

-¡no digas eso Korra! ¡Él murió por mi culpa, igual que mi madre! –Esta vez sí empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- Si yo no hubiese salido de mi cuarto como me dijo mi madre tal vez ellos estarían aquí.

-Mako, cálmate, - lo abrace para que se calmara- tu no sabias lo que pasaría, no es tu culpa, no te culpes por ello, y que pasaría si tu no hubieses salido del cuarto, tal vez hubiesen muerto ellos, junto con Bolín y contigo, hiciste lo mejor… -le tomé la mano y luego nos miramos-

Ambos no quedamos en silencio, y cuando se calmo, respiro hondo y decidió seguir.

-en ese mismo momento, cuando yo estaba abrazando a mis padres, el maestro fuego se fue, sin tocar nada de lo que iba a robar, seguramente haber destruido a una familia y dejar a un niño huérfano ya era demasiado robo por un día. Luego de eso escuche a Bolin, que estaba llorando, se había despertado, él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, entonces me levante para ir a verlo, sabía que nos teníamos que ir de casa, no creía que ninguno de los dos tuviese que soportar quedarnos allí, donde cualquier cosa nos haría recordar a nuestros padres, pero yo necesitaba tener algo de ellos, para no olvidarlos, fue entonces cuando tome la bufanda de mi padre, y un collar que tenía mi madre, con una foto de nosotros cuatro, luego agarre a mi hermano, una manta, y un juguete de él, y nos fuimos, decidí salir por la ventana, para que él no viera a mis padres. No teníamos donde ir, así que fuimos a la plaza, y nos quedamos bajo un árbol, bajo el mismo en donde dormimos cuando estaba desparecido Bolín; pude hacer que él se duerma, y luego me dormí yo, pero empecé a tener pesadillas, me venía a la mente una y otra vez la imagen de mi madre diciéndome que me vaya a mi cuarto, con el maestro fuego atrás atacándola, y la imagen de mi padre en mis brazos, y eso siguió varias noches, y entonces me prometí que después de lo que sucedió no volvería a usar mi fuego control. Después de un tiempo de no tener casi nada de comida, porque en realidad yo no sabía cómo conseguir comida, no tenía trabajo, ni cómo conseguir plata, robaba comida a viejitas que salían del mercado, y ya después de un tiempo ya no lo pude hacer más, y tenía que cuidar a mi hermano, así que decidí ir a un orfanato, para ponernos en adopción, pero no nos aceptaron, porque yo ya era mas grande como para ser adoptado, entonces dije que lo metan solamente a Bolín, pero él dijo que no, y me dijeron que no era bueno ponerlo en adopción, porque no sería bueno que lo separe de mi. Así seguí un tiempo, robando como podía para darle de comer a Bolín, incluso había días que, aunque conseguía comida, era muy poca, y se la daba toda a él. Una vez un hombre me vio robar, y le rogué que no le diga a la policía, y me dijo que era muy bueno para robar, y me pregunto si quería trabajar, en seguida le respondí que si, no lo pensé dos veces, porque necesitaba la plata, luego que acepte le pregunte de que trabajaría, y me dijo que necesitaba que junte dinero de apuestas para las triadas, en el momento que me dijo eso, no quede muy seguro, y que siempre me habían dicho que no me meta con la triple amenaza, porque eran estafadores y mafiosos, pero no tenía otra opción, así que empecé a trabajar de eso, juntaba dinero para las apuestas a la edad de 9 años, pero el dinero no era suficiente, así que a veces tenía que robar, pero ahora Zolt me había enseñado a usar fuego control, pero solo lo utilizaba a veces. Así trabaje por 2 años más, y bolín decidió que quería trabajar conmigo, y lo aceptaron, entonces comenzamos a trabajar, después de un tiempo, Bolín encontró a Pabu, y después de una pelea que tuvimos con "el sucio Shin", en la cual nos ayudo Toza, nos dijo que vayamos con él, que nos iba a enseñar a jugar al pro control, y que nos conseguiría un lugar para que podamos vivir, que fue en la arena, allí tuve que seguir trabajando para poder pagar la renta, y luego de unos años comenzamos un equipo con Bolín y Hassok, que era un viejo amigo de la calle, y después de un par de años, apareciste tu y cambiaste por completo toda nuestra vida, mi vida –lo quede mirando, en mi cara se había esbozado una sonrisa muy amplia, de la cual no me había dado cuenta, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, sonrió y me besó.

Ese fue el beso más largo, tierno y más llenos de sentimientos que jamás habíamos tenido. En cuanto nos separamos, yo mire hacia abajo, con una sonrisa aun en la cara, y me quede pensativa, Mako me miro, me tomo por la cintura.

-en que piensas? -pregunto con un tono tierno y feliz.

-Pensaba en que, cuando habían secuestrado a Bolín, me dijiste que lo cuidabas tanto porque él era tu única familia –pare un momento.

-Sí, y que pasa con eso? –pregunto ingenuamente.

-Que Bolín es tu familia de sangre, pero ahora somos todos una familia, tu, Bolín, Asami, incluso Tensin y su familia los trata como una familia, y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, desde el momento que los conocí a ustedes… para mí siempre van a ser mi familia, desde ahora, y para siempre.

Él me sonrió dulcemente, ambos quedamos callados, mirándonos a los ojos, y luego me hablo.

-Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho, también por escucharme, y por estar siempre que te necesito, el día que te apareciste en la arena de pro-control me gustaste, pero desde el día en que te ofreciste a ayudarme a buscar a mi hermano, sin importar todo lo pudiese pasar, supe que podía confiar en ti, porque tenias algo especial, y no era por ser el avatar, sino… porque sabía que algo había en ti, sabía que te amaba.

En ese momento, me sentía feliz, sabiendo que a Mako le había gustado desde el día que nos conocimos, y me acorde de el día en que jugué por primera vez n el partido de pro-control, cuando miraba por mi ventana, hacia la arena de pro-control, y me puse feliz pensando que en ese momento el pudo haber estado haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Después de que terminamos de hablar, comenzamos a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, hasta que los dos quedamos dormidos, él recostado sobre Naga, y yo apoyada en su pecho.


End file.
